A Safe Promise
by Bookworm.lovee
Summary: Lilly's watching the sunrise, when she gets a surprise visit from Oliver. A comforting moment between a lovely couple. L/O


**_*I admit, this story is just a little sad. It contains my favorite pairing, Loliver. :) DISCLAIMER! Unfortunately, I don't own them. I did take time to write this story, however. Reviews are greatly appreciated.*_**

The early morning sun was slowly rising in the east. Sunrises were always beautiful in Malibu. It was rare that they were seen, though, due to the fact that it occurred so early in the morning. 4:30 to be exact.

Lilly was sitting on her back porch, her eyes wide with excitement, her body at ease. She always loved early sunrises, even if she could only watch them alone.

She reached for her hot cup of coffee on the table beside her, and cuddled up with her arms wrapped around her knees.

A smile graced her features as she began to drift into a slumber.

The sound of soft footsteps filled the air, causing Lilly to open her eyes hesitantly.

Her shaggy-haired best friend approached her quietly, smiling gently.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" she asked, stretching out in her chair.

"I couldn't sleep. I knew there could only be one person awake this early on a Saturday morning," he added with a small grin.

Lilly ignored his comment as she gazed towards the beautiful, fluffy pink clouds blocking the sun.

Oliver looked around for a seat, but frowned when he realized his best friend was in the only available seat.

"It's a little chilly out here, Lils. Why don't you get a blanket?" he asked nicely.

"Good idea, Ollie," she replied, standing up from her seat to retrieve the blanket from inside.

Oliver quickly made his way to her seat, and sat down comfortably. He groaned as he stretched his legs out fully.

Lilly soon returned with a bright orange woolen blanket. She glanced over at Oliver, who was now taking up her entire seat with his body.

She hid a smile as she made her way over to Oliver and sat in his lap bravely, laying the blanket over them both.

Oliver grinned, and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She released a sigh and laid her head against his shoulder, waiting for the sun to rise patiently.

"How's your mom, Lils?" Oliver asked, grasping her hand softly.

"She's fine…if you consider skipping two meals a day, crying herself to sleep, and drinking three glasses of wine a night," Lilly replied with a wry smile.

Oliver's heart wrenched as he squeezed her hand, rubbing his thumb against her palm.

"Don't say anything, Oliver. I realize it's bad…but she's getting better. She will," she broke off, struggling to keep her tone balanced.

"Lilly, I'm just worried about you. You've been so quiet lately. Miley's clueless. I've been your best friend for a long time, Lils. So talk to me," Oliver said gently, hugging Lilly closer to him.

Lilly started to fidget with her hands as she spoke.

"What's there to talk about, Oliver? I've just been quiet lately. That's all. No problem."

Oliver tried again, this time more persistant.

"Talk to me. Please, Lilly."

Suddenly, Lilly's hands began to shake slowly. Her shoulders sagged, and she hung her head shamefully.

"I lied to you," she whispered, picking her head off of his shoulder.

Oliver took in a deep breath, and asked, "Why, Lils? Tell me."

"I don't know how to say it…," Lilly began, struggling with her words.

"You've got me really worried. You can't leave me hangin' like this," he said back nervously.

She untangled herself from Oliver's arms, and walked to the other side of her porch carefully. Her body was still shaking, just slightly, as she reached up with one trembling hand. She placed it hesitantly on the neckline of her night shirt, and pulled it down partly to her shoulder blade.

Oliver gave a gasp, not caring whether it sounded too harsh or not.

Slowly, he walked towards her and looked away suddenly. He put his hands over his eyes wearily, and turned back towards her.

Black and yellow bruises covered her right shoulder, scattered in places, masking her soft, pale skin.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Ollie," Lilly said quietly.

"Lilly…I can't believe…why didn't you? You never said anything. God, this is unbelievable…," he broke off, confusion and sadness showing in his dark brown eyes.

Walking towards her quickly, he cautiously reached out and placed his fingers on the biggest bruise. He traced it softly with the tips of his fingers, and let out a sad moan.

Lilly trembled beneath his fingers, holding in her tears.

"Why didn't you tell me, Lils?" he asked her in a melancholic tone. He pulled up her neckline and lifted her chin. His brown eyes finally met her crystal blue ones.

She struggled, once again, to find the right words.

"I was afraid. I was afraid that…you'd freak. I don't know. I feel so dumb. I was so helpless, Oliver. I felt so alone," she said, excepting Oliver's hug.

"You wouldn't have been alone, Lils. You should have told me. Now I'M the one that feels helpless. Did your…mom…do this to you?" he asked sincerely.

She broke eye contact.

"Yes."

"God, Lilly. Why didn't you tell someone?" he asked with a frown.

"I didn't want anyone to know! This is hard for me, too, Oliver! I just figured she had a lot on her plate, and sometimes she, well, took it out on me…I guess?" she said, looking towards the pink sky.

Oliver gathered his words carefully, still trying to comprehend this unexpected ordeal occuring in his best friend's life. It was tragic, and it broke his heart.

"You could have gotten help. You should have told me, someone, somebody. It hurts to look at you like this, Lils."

"Don't worry. You won't have to," Lilly replied, hurt replacing her features.

"I didn't mean it that way, Lilly, and you know it. That came out totally wrong."

"This is why I kept it a secret, I…," she began.

"How could you keep this a secret? You're being abused, Lilly!" he replied feverishly, drilling his eyes into hers.

She let this sink in for a moment. It was true, yes, but was it worth the trouble of admitting it to someone else?

"I know, and I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed, tears finally spilling across her pink cheeks. She sobbed against Oliver's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck strongly, taking in his scent.

"I'm here for you, Lils. I always have been…Lilly-pad," he replied, wrapping his arms gingerely around her waist and hugging her close.

He was surprised to hear her soft, ringing laugh in his ears, echoing against his chest.

Looking down at her curiously, he put two of his fingers underneath her chin. He brought her face up to his, their gaze locked.

"It's nice to hear you laugh. I missed that. I missed you," he said sincerely, wiping away an escaping tear lingering on her eyelid.

"As corny as it sounds," she started, "I missed me, too."

He smiled down at her, relieved to see her smile warmly back at him.

Even in her state, she was as beautiful as ever to him. Her blue eyes sparkled underneath her peach-colored eyelids, and her blonde hair hung loosely across her shoulders.

"Why are looking at me like that, Oliver?" Lilly asked carefully, searching his eyes.

"You should know why, Lilly," he stated, smirking slightly.

Her heart was pounding against her chest, while a faint blush crept its way onto her cheeks. She unwound her arms from around his neck, and stepped back nervously.

"Lilly, I know it's a bad time, but—"

She boldly met his gaze, and closed the gap between their feet.

Lovingly, she placed her palm against his cheek. It was his turn to blush now.

She stroked his cheek as she answered him confidently.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time, Ollie-pop."

Taking this as his que, he leaned down and lingered at her lips. His lips were an inch from her bright pink ones.

"I haven't either, Lilly-pop."

His lips captured hers in a gentle kiss, and she replied happily. He felt her smile, and he mimicked her whole-heartedly, running his hands through her soft hair.

He couldn't get the thought of her bruises out of his mind, so he broke the kiss upruptly.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" she questioned him.

"I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you, Lils," he said honestly, stroking her chin.

"I've known you since pre-school. We've been through thick and thin, and you've never hurt me, Oliver. I trust you with my life," Lilly said back with a small smile, running her hand through her best friend's shaggy hair.

His heart swelled at this comment, and he couldn't help but kiss her again. This time with more passion, more intensity.

She pulled back after a while, and brought Oliver's hand to the left of her chest. Her heart was beating extremely fast, her breathing as well.

"This is what you do to me."

He smiled, and led her hand to his chest as well.

"I'm glad we're on the same page here," he replied, noting the way she grinned at the quick thumping of his heart.

"You have to promise me you'll talk to someone, though. For now, I'm not risking anything. I'm staying with you, no matter what," Oliver said with a set tone.

"You can't live with me, Oliver. We're teenagers. That wouldn't set a good example for the public," she said back, laughing.

"I guess you're right, although the public wouldn't know. I can't just leave you here, knowing that it may happen again, Lilly."

Lilly eventually let out a sigh, and grasped Oliver's hand.

"At least she's gone for the weekend. That gives us time to think of a plan. She won't be back until Tuesday. That leaves us three days," she replied with relief.

"Great. Promise me, Lilly."

Her gaze locked with his as she nodded vigorously, and whispered that she promised.

Her eyes grew wide as she noticed the sun peeking over the pink, fluffy clouds.

"Oliver, the sunrise! We almost missed it. Look, it's great, isn't it?" she whispered, fascinated beyond belief.

For the first time in weeks, Oliver noticed the way her face lit up immediately. It made him smile, something he hadn't been doing a lot lately himself.

"It sure is."

With a light sigh, Lilly relaxed into Oliver's strong arms comfortingly, feeling safe. It was a phenominal feeling, she had to admit.

She pushed aside her problems for a change, and focused her attention on the way she felt in her best friend's arms. Protected.

As the sun rose in the east, Lilly could be seen with a smile on her pretty face. A new day, a new feeling. She felt alive, for the first time in a while.

**_A happy ending, as always :) I'm SO glad it's summer. That gives me more time to write fan fics. So, please click that little button down there... It would make me very, very happy. Almost as happy as Lilly is with Oliver. Aha. Actually, that's not possible. :)_**


End file.
